


listen before i go

by avapacifica



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, F/F, Feelings, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lesbian Character, Love, Panic Attacks, Pre-Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, The North (ASOIAF), Title from a Billie Eilish Song, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: let’s just say the horn blows an hour or two later, long enough for dany to really process what jon had just told her
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen (mentioned), Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 37
Kudos: 69





	listen before i go

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you rewatch The One Talk They Had and get real emotional

She’s been in her room, sobbing, and she doesn’t know how long. Anyone who had come to her door for planning or leadership had been turned away, as Daenerys had just enough strength in her voice to make herself sound passable. If one more person comes, she doesn’t think she’ll be able to again.

Our Lady of Winterfell chooses not to knock however, a decision she feels she’ll regret as she’s doing so, and in fact does when she sees Daenerys huddled in the corner. It’s awkward. She can’t exactly leave now that Dany has noticed her entrance. But what is Sansa to do in this situation? She settles on swallowing any prejudices they may hold against each other, and trying her best to assess the situation. 

“What can I do?” Sansa hopes that offering help now will let Daenerys open up and calm down sooner. It doesn’t appear the queen is able to articulate words, as she’s gasping for every breath she can manage. Sansa recalls Shae’s hugs when Joffrey had been particularly cruel. She doesn’t want to debase Daenerys, or treat her like a child in any way, but her mind feels clouded. It’s the only solution she can think of. 

She wraps her arms around Daenerys, applying the most pressure she can without thinking she’s hurting her. Sansa is about to pull away, the lack of reaction is causing her to backtrack in her thinking. Maybe this was all a mistake. But then Daenerys’ arms hook around her own.

“Tighter, please.” She’s surprised she’s able to get anything out between breaths, but she’s able nonetheless. Sansa complies. She truly doesn’t want to harm Dany, but in that moment, she thinks she’d do anything asked of her. 

The more compressed Daenerys becomes, the more seconds there are between gulps of air. Within a few minutes, the attack seems to be over. Yet she's still clutching onto Sansa’s arms. She’s hunched over, taking shallow breaths. They wouldn’t think it of each other, but neither want to let go. Despite this, Daenerys does anyway. She pushes herself up against a stone wall a few feet away. Sansa’s arms feel a little less warm. 

“Do you mind telling me what happened?” Of course she doesn’t have any idea what the queen usually does in private, but she has a feeling that she’s not one to completely break down over just anything. It could be the impending doom of the dead that are only hours away, but this seems personal. 

“I can’t.” Of course, it _is_ the answer Sansa was expecting. It doesn’t make her any less disappointed. 

“Are you sure?” She isn’t sure why she herself is pushing so hard. “We could all be dead by tomorrow, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to get whatever it is off your chest.” Not the most comforting thing, she knows. But she’s curious. “Forget it, it’s really none of my business..”

“Jon’s a Targaryen.” Sansa laughs, she can’t help it. It sounds so ridiculous. She covers her mouth when she sees Daenerys’ unflinching face. 

“You’re not kidding?” Her whole world shifts. She doesn’t know what to make of it, or to even believe it. She doubts Daenerys would be so upset though, if she didn’t believe it herself. 

“Unfortunately.” Her words are a mix of both a loss of hope and spurts of anger, all in one. “His claim to the iron throne is stronger than mine, and all because he's a man. It feels as if everything is falling out beneath me, and he’s created a bottomless pit under all of that.”

“You assume that he wants the throne.” 

“It doesn’t matter what he wants. Once this catches the ears of the people, he’ll be all but thrown into the position.” 

“Who says they have to know?”

“I suppose they don't.” Dany repeats an earlier sentiment, “After all, we could all be dead by tomorrow.” There’s a grim smile on her face, and Sansa shares in it. 

“Jon isn’t a Targaryen, just as he’s not a Snow. He’s a Stark. All he wants is the North.” Daenerys believes it too, but it’s not only a matter of claims. 

“He may be Northern by heart, but he’s still my nephew.” She’s never said those words out loud, and to tell the truth, they make her sick to her stomach. “It bothers me. My mother and father were brother and sister, and yet this bothers me.” 

“If I were in your situation, it would bother me as well. But Jon,” she pauses, “he doesn’t have to be your future. I admire you for how far you’ve come on your own. I’d hate to see it all thrown away for him.” 

“You mean to say you’d like to see me on the throne?”

“I never claimed to be opposed to it.” She’ll support her in fact, but she doesn’t say so. “All I want is independence for my people. Good lives have been lost fighting for it, and I can’t stand to see that go to waste.” Sansa’s words reach Daenerys in a way they hadn’t before. Of course she knows they were a prideful people, but for a moment even she finds herself rooting for their freedom. She shakes it off.

A horn sounds through the air, and both of their stomachs drop. It shakes the ground beneath them. Within moments, they’re standing, dusting themselves off. The appropriate reaction might be to ignore what they had each said, and to leave swiftly. Sansa doesn’t want that.

“Don’t throw anything away for love. Let it inspire you.” She supposes it sounds cheesy, but what has she got to lose. “It doesn’t have to be Jon’s love, let it be for anyone, from anyone.” 

She brushes off a lone tear left on Dany’s face. She’s surprised by how radiant she looks. It’s as if nothing had happened. Her eyes aren’t puffy, her cheeks remain pale. Sansa supposes that could be from worry though.

“Thank you Lady Sansa, I’ll keep your words in mind.” Daenerys exits the room first, despite it being her own. She does so quickly, and it’s almost alright, because of the smile she gifted Sansa with before her departure. There’s something she had forgotten though, and she rushes to the hall before the queen can disappear.

“Daenerys!” She turns. “Stay alive.” It’s a simple sentiment, and yet it rouses something in Dany’s soul, something she’ll no doubt carry into battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Billie Eilish song of the same name. I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated! I could really use some feedback rn


End file.
